The Newcomers
by cobalt-blue
Summary: Darkseid and Galactus destroy their respective Earths. Doctors Strange and Fate in a bid to save as many people as possible send part of their populations to another reality. Now with their worlds gone everyone has to learn to get along with their hosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Merger**

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**note**____**on**____**timelines**__**:**_

_This__is__an__alternate__reality__of__my__own__Atlantis__Unleashed__universe__. __It__is__not__part__of__the__mainstream__universe__but__a__ "__What__If__". __As__for__the__Marvel__and__DC__universes__, __again__this__is__an__alternate__reality__. __It__is__heavily__influenced__by__not__only__the__comics__, __but__the__events__of__the__various__movies__as__well__- __although__not__completely__. __Both__lines__of__comics__have__become__so__convoluted__that__keeping__everything__straight__is__nigh__impossible__. __So__if__something__doesn__'__t__fit__exactly__with__canon__, __it__'__s__because__I__'__m__trying__to__make__everything__work__together__without__having__to__follow__fifty__or__so__comic__titles__for__the__past__ 10 __years__. __The__core__universe__material__belongs__to__me__. __The__others__belong__to__Marvel__and__DC__._

_**January**__** 2011 **__**M**__**-7 **__**Corporation**____**Headquarters**____**Las**____**Vegas**__**, **__**Nevada**_

**Professor****Chales****Xavier****:**

Professor Charles Xavier was tired, but optimistic. It had been nearly six months since the Event that had changed all of their worlds. Six months since Doctor Steven Strange had pulled out all of the stops to save as much of the population of Earth as he possibly could from the ravages of Galactus. Six months since the membranes between realities had been warped and merged to send as much of the population of his own Earth to a different reality, one where the struggle between those with unusual powers and those without had taken an entirely different path. It was this that gave him hope, and that worried him.

Storm and Wolverine were beside him as they settled his chair into the space provided him by the M-7 Corporation for this meeting. He looked around and was surprised to see one other man in a wheelchair as well, his mind hidden behind some kind of electronic shield. But what really caught his attention was the mixture of individuals wearing brightly colored costumes of what was colloquially referred to as spandex, but that he knew was probably some high-tech polymer. He only recognized about a third of the attendees.

All of the representatives from each of the realities that had been merged were in different columns of seats as they faced the podium. Those on his side, were all from his own reality, and all looked somewhat rested since the last time he saw them in what he had been convinced was going to be their last stand against Galactus. Iron Man, Ant Man, and Captain America were there for the Avengers. His old friend Steven Strange was standing stoicaly silent in one corner, his crimson cloak wrapped tightly around his thin form. Reed Richards was sitting next to Nicholas Fury of SHIELD. Even some of the so-called villains were there as well.

He felt Wolverine step aside and growl slightly under his breath. He didn't need to turn to see who had taken the seat next to him. Much to his surprise, he found something he had never found in Erik's mind before: hope. "Hello, Charles," the white haired man said quietly.

"Erik," Charles turned to face the man with whom he'd had an ongoing rivalry for the fate of mutant and humankind; a man who had been both friend and deadly enemy, but who had always been respected. "I'm glad you saw fit to take up our hosts on their offer."

"I've been reading their history. I have much greater hope for the humanity I see here, at least in this country, than I did for our own," Erik told him. "Still, they have far to go."

"I'm glad to hear it, Erik," Charles replied. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Besides, they have granted all of us clean slates. It is a second chance, why should I not take it." He sighed as he settled into his seat and said, "Tell me what you can of our counterparts."

"As you know, ours was not the only Earth under attack and not the only reality that was merged with this one. It has created something of a problem with the governments here. There are several cities and at least four countries that both us and the other newcomers have added to this reality," Charles began.

"But what of the other newcomers?" Erik asked. "Are they really the heroes of the reality with which we've occasionally had contact and conflict?"

Charles nodded toward the tall well-built man in the red and blue costume with a sylized "S" on his chest and said, "It would appear so. Although some of their minds are open to me, you know I am loathe to read the minds of others without permission."

"Damn your scruples Charles, we need to know what kind of dangers our people may face over here," Erik said.

"Only those that you create yourself, Magneto," a short woman with straight white-blonde hair said. Charles noted the red and gray costume and cloak that she wore. The golden Nordic runes embroidered along the cloak's edges seemed to suggest a mage of some sort, but Charles was surprised to discover a very strong set of mental shields.

He watched as Erik startled and looked at the woman. "I am sorry, this is a private conversation," he said stiffly.

She smiled at him and turned, brushing her hair back from her ears to reveal the sharp points. "Sehr gut," she said in German and walked away.

"That was rather rude, Erik," Charles told him.

"Did you see the symbol on her collar?" he asked, his voice dripping venom.

"I did. It is a rune far older and with a rich history dating back centuries before that mad Austrian painter. I believe you've just managed to insult this reality's version of Stephen Strange. Do you insult every person who might see more in that particular symbol than your own unfortunate experiences?"

"I intend to see that mutant kind does not face the same persecution in this reality as it did in our own," Erik told him.

"The woman was right," Charles told him.

"What do you mean?"

Ororo leaned down and whispered, "That you will create your own dangers, Magneto. You really need to learn to listen. She was trying to tell you not to waste your new life here. Don't bring the baggage from the past."

"That's easy for you to say Storm. You were not in the camps," Magneto told her.

Before she could reply, there was movement at the front of the room that attracted Charles' attention. A tall red-headed man in a black business suit stepped to the podium. He was built like Captain America and had a force of personality that seemed to cut across the room. Charles reached out and found a surprisingly well developed set of mind shields- not those of another telepath, or even of the electronic sort he detected earlier, but the kind developed by people living with telepaths. He looked around the room, and cleared his throat. The center of the room suddenly became very quiet, turning to listen intently to whatever this man had to say. He waited a few more seconds before leaning into the microphone and almost whispering, "If I may have your attention, I'd like to get this meeting underway."

The other attendees settled into the large comfortable chairs provided and gave him their attention. "My name is Commander Robin Greenbough the Third, and I've been asked to say a few words before I introduce Director Kirk, and then Ms. Murphy."

There was something about this man that sent a shiver of anticipation through the room. "As you know, there has been quite a few changes in the world over the last six months. The end of the Dragon War brought us more friends than just the Dragonborn. Two alternate reality Earths were facing total destruction and annihilation; one from a being known as Galactus, and the other from someone called Darkseid. In desperation, various mystical forces reached out for somewhere to flee, to take humanity to safety, and both locked on to this particular reality. Perhaps it was the residual dragonphyre that permeated the air after the Battle of Mount Charleston, or maybe it was the destruction of the Dragonborn Earth, but something drew both mages to this reality. In effect, you saved yourselves by landing in our laps."

"Now this country has always been welcoming to immigrants, both rich and poor, both affluent and persecuted. We just don't usually expect immigrants to bring whole cities when they come, much less countries," he said with a smile as a slight chuckle ran through the room. "But your cities, and your people are welcome here. Metropolis, Gotham, Key City, and Central City are all welcome. We welcome the opportunity to make friends with Latveria, and both the Pacific and Atlantic Kingdoms of Atlantis. Although with the latter, you have some jurisdiction and name situations to work out. After all, we already had our own Atlantean Empire here. Mostly we welcome the heroes from our favorite comic titles that have always entertained and inspired us. We know many of you by sight, even if our writers seemed to have gotten your true identities wrong. "

"Well, we're happy for small favors," a blond man in a green Robin Hood style costume said sarcastically.

Commander Greenbough smiled at him and said, "Be that as it may the addition of several thousand beings with what we know as transhuman abilities to our world has not been without some difficulties, and we have no reason to suspect that the Norns are likely to change that situation. The legal problems alone are causing all kinds of headaches. That is why the Department of Transhuman Affairs has asked us all here; to see if we can work out some of them, and to address other logistical difficulties as well. So, if I may, let me introduce first Director Devin C. Kirk of the Department of Transhuman Affairs."

Commander Greenbough took a seat next to the young woman who'd spoken to Erik. There was a small round of applause as tall thin blond man in his mid sixties took the podium. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and heads of various states." He looked over at Victor Von Doom, followed by Namor, then to a muscular blond man in a gold and green aquatic themed costume, and to a tall raven-haired Amazon wearing the colors of the American flag. Finally, he nodded to and smiled at a man in a cobalt blue costume and the woman beside him, and then to a nearly nude man with sea-green hair and some kind of folds of skin running down the backs of his arms to connect along his spine like a flying squirrel.

"I am here to tell you that the Congress, the President, and the Supreme Court have in an unprecedented act put their heads together and come up with a plan to help integrate all of you into our society. Each of you will be granted the equivalent of American citizenship with full rights and responsibilities therein. It would seem that many of your banking, industrial, and business records and accounts have been rather elegantly woven into our existing files. It's just going to be easier to accept them as they are than go through several million individual files. We _are_ however purging any criminal records. Each and everyone of you has a clean start. Please don't muck it up. So, on behalf of the Federal Government, welcome to this reality. We hope you stay and spend lots of money."

He smiled and then turned to a tall red-headed Amazon that was likely the tallest woman, Charles had ever seen this side of She-Hulk. "As for details of integrating the various transhuman, mutant, metahuman, or whatever you want to call yourselves into the laws and legal standing of the country, we've hired the best of the best. Ms. Gates Murphy of the M-7 Corporation has been dealing with transhumans as law enforcement, as threats, as an employer, and most challenging of all, as teenagers for the past two decades. I think that she will be able to guide you."

The woman stepped up to the podium and said, "Thank you, Director Kirk." Then smiling she turned back to the audience and waited as the director left the room. Sighing she finally said, "Okay, you've heard the diplomatic speech. Now it's time to get down to the reality of the situation."

"And exactly what is that, Ms. Murphy?" Doom asked.

She smiled at him and said, "You've all managed to land right in the middle of hornet's nest. There are several conflicts broiling now that it's my job to deal with. Most of them, I think can be smoothed over to everyone's satisfaction, as long as various heads of state don't get their spandex in a bunch." She turned to look at Doom and said, "Victor Von Doom, leader of Latveria, you've got a problem."

"Ms. Murphy, I am Doom. I cause problems, I don't have them," Doom told her.

She cocked her head to the side and said, "Okay, you don't want to hear a fair warning that could threaten the sovereignty of your country, that's fine with me. I can move on to the situation with Themyscira. Princess Diana, I've been asked to relay to you that the recent difficulties that Themyscira has had since it arrived just two miles off the coast of Hex-rei, one of the Atlantean Island states, should be resolved very soon. The Atlantean Emperor wishes me to make a public announcement that they have forbade any of their citizens to approach your island and to leave you in peace."

The woman wearing American colors nodded and said in a voice that was both soft and strong, "Thank you, Ms. Murphy. I'm sure my mother will be glad to hear that."

Murphy then turned to Namor and said, "Prince Namor, since your Atlantis seems to have landed ironically enough in the Pacific, we don't foresee too many jurisdictional issues between you and Aquaman's Atlantis. However, we've discovered a thriving city called Sub Diego off the coast of San Diego. Currently they are working closely with the Shan defenders who are helping with the cleanup after California slid into the pacific last year. We would like to ask you that if your kingdom is not under too much duress from the Event, if you would be willing to lend them a hand with the cleanup."

"The Kingdom of Atlantis is not the trash service of the US," Namor said haughtily. "You made the mess, you clean it up."

Murphy narrowed her eyes at him and said, "We did not make the mess. An earthquake measuring twelve point eight on the Richter scale caused the Pacific plate to shift and grind under the North American plate. The land mass dropped by a hundred meters and a thousand foot mega-tsunami slammed into the West Coast, killing almost forty million people. However, if the Pacific Kingdom of Atlantis is unwilling to help, we understand. The Atlantean Empire and Shan Confederation have been very helpful and we will continue as we have."

The blond that evidently was named Aquaman said, "Sub Diego is my responsibility. In our reality, part of the city of San Diego collapsed into the sea, and for some reason the inhabitants were able to breathe water."

"So they have told us," Murphy replied. "I would like to set up a liaison between them and the Shan working with me in Las Vegas."

"I think we can do something like that," Aquaman said.

"Commander K'horal of the Shan Confederation would like to meet with the heads of both Atlantic Atlantean and the Pacific Altantean Kingdoms," she said. '

"Where are these Shan?" Namor asked. "My people have only encountered a few strange individuals in the area of the West Coast of the US."

"In the Gulf of Mexico," Murphy told him. "I'm sure we can arrange a meeting between the three Kingdoms."

Namor did not reply but only nodded his head.

"Moving on to other issues, I would like to discuss how best to peacefully integrate the various mutants and meta-humans, mutates, or whatever you may choose to call yourselves into both the mainstream culture as well as the transhuman society."

"What do you mean integrate," Erik asked from his side.

"I mean helping you find jobs, helping you adapt culturally, helping you get a good grasp on our history as it differs from your own," Murphy said quietly.

Charles felt Erik's mind relax. Her answer was not what he expected. The small glimmer of hope that he'd seen growing in Erik's mind got just a bit bigger. "Thank you for that clarification," he said.

Murphy put her hands on the podium and sighed. "Let's get something cleared up right now." She looked around the room, catching the gaze of several people. "I've read the histories of your own universes and to be honest, I'm not impressed. This country, along with Israel, the other former members of the British Empire, and Japan just fought a decades long war for the rights and freedoms of transhumans. We fought for the rights of transhumans to live unmolested, for them to go to school, own property, and their reproductive rights. We will not tolerate any of the anti-mutant sentiment. To quote Captain Kirk, if you have any bigotry mister, keep it in your quarters." She turned back to Doom and said, "And you sir, are going to have to deal with a very hostile UN very soon."

"I've dealt with hostile governments in the past, and I still stand," Doom said.

Murphy shook her head and said, "Very well. But the UN of this reality is not some nice let's all talk namby pamby organization. They have an army of clone soldiers, and several transhuman attack forces that will attempt to seize your resources and people to best redistributed throughout the rest of the world."

"We are the only rightful global government," a tall blond man in a blue costume with the UN insignia on his left breast said. "You do not have the right to use eighty percent of the world's resources when you represent one half a percent of the world's population."

"You are not here to argue Keynsian economics, Sentinel. You're here at the tolerance of the International Alliance. You are here because you represent the bulk of transhumans outside the IA. Transhumans that I might add are held in a form of servitude."

"We are all servants of the state, Ms. Murphy. You serve your government, I serve mine," he said.

"Tell you what Sentinel, why don't I ask Coldfire and Lifeforce in here to discuss the nuances of how transhumans serve your state...,"

"I think we're getting off track here," Commander Greenbough interjected.

Murphy smiled and said, "Thank you Runeclaw. You're right. Why don't we take a brief break, say ten minutes and when we come back here, we can begin discussions of our plans to help you get to know us and each other a little better."

A general nod of agreement went through the crowd and Erik leaned over to him and said, "I think I could genuinely like that young woman."

Charles turned to where Erik was standing and said, "Who knows Charles. This may be the turning point for all our people. We're all refugees now."

**Superman****aka****Clark****Kent****:**

Superman watched the room carefully. He was tired, it had been a long fight and they had lost so many when Darkseid's forces had hit Earth with everything they had in one massive assault that nobody saw coming. The first thing to go was the watchtower. So many had died there without ever knowing what had hit them Most of Asia and a huge chunk of Africa had been obliterated in a matter of moments. It had come so quickly and so out of the blue that not even he'd had a chance to react.

He was still a little fuzzy on the specifics of how they survived. Kent, Doctor Fate had done something to shift as much of Earth's population as possible to an alternate dimension- not the dimensions with which they had been familiar, with which they'd traveled on occasion, but an entirely new reality. Something went wrong though, somehow the crisis in this world known as the Dragon War had merged with their own crisis and that of the other reality, the reality of the Avengers, and brought them all to this one.

His people were still mourning their losses. He knew the same was true for Iron Man's forces. The attack on their reality by Galactus had resulted in almost an identical situation, and an identical reaction. Superman's sympathies went out to his host reality. These people had been through hell and back themselves and now they were absorbing several new cities, and far more super beings than they were really comfortable. He wasn't sure his own reality's denizens would have been as gracious.

As the crowd slowly dissipated into the hall of the conference room, he scanned the area. He really wasn't sure who was who and from which reality. He turned to Diana and asked, "What was she talking about?"

The Amazon Princess smiled at him and said, "Themyscira emerged in this world just two miles off the coast of the Atlantean island city of Hex-rei. There were some misunderstandings at first. Most of the bones have been healed, and cuts bandaged over. The Atlanteans have actually been rather gracious about the whole incident. That is as soon as we found the small boat with several children on it that had been displaced by our arrival."

"Displaced?" he asked.

"Yes, the boat and about ten children appeared inside the royal library. It almost scared Mother out of her skin." She stopped and smiled saying, "Did you know that the Atlantean Gifted exhibit their powers at a very young age?"

"What happened?" Superman asked suddenly very worried.

"Mother was able to convince the children that she wasn't working for the UN and had not kidnapped them. It didn't take long to put the library back in order," she said with an enigmatic smile as the two slipped from the room talking quietly. "The Atlantean Force Commander was very happy to get her charges back unharmed, although the boat is now a permanent part of the north wall. They were very lucky that nobody was seriously hurt. I know this much though, transhumans in this universe are deathly afraid of being captured by the UN." That thought worried Superman a great deal. In his world, the UN was a force for peace, not subjugation.

As they slipped through the door into the main conference area, Kal-el noticed that there were anticipatory looks all around the lounge area. It was as if everyone was waiting for someone to give the signal, to make the first move to bring these three groups of metahumans together. On the far wall in front of a large window that overlooked Las Vegas Bay, he could see Cassandra Sandmark, Wonder Girl talking to four young people. He smiled and said, "Leave it to the youngsters to be the first to at offer a hand in friendship."

Diana followed his gaze and her eyes grew large, "Great Hera!"

"What?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Those four," she said quietly. "They are the scion of the Gods themselves."

"Like Wonder Girl?" he asked making it clear that he knew Wonder Girl's secret.

Diana turned and looked at him and said, "Like Cassandra."

"I see you have discovered the Wrought," a deep male voice asked from behind them. He looked to Diana and smiled at the old feeling that Bruce Wayne used to give them when he'd slip up or away without even their noticing.

Turning, they saw Commander Greenbough, whom Ms. Murphy had also called Runeclaw standing there with an open smile on his face. "The Wrought?" Diana asked.

"They chose the name. It's symbolism is such as to suggest that they see themselves as having been forged for a purpose. So far I can't argue with their success," Greenbough said.

"Which Gods?" Diana asked. Superman knew that his old friend had some rivalry with many of the Olympians.

Greenbough smiled and said, "Leif, the tall blond with the cat's ears is a magecat like myself. Our Lady has acknowledged him as her son. Aerin is the daughter of Njord's Wife, and the twins, Leif and Lorna are the children of the Titaness, Selene."

"Your Lady? You follow a Goddess?" Diana asked seeming astonished at the idea.

Greenbough smiled and replied as he gestured toward a table with refreshments where a short white haired woman in a red and black costume was standing with drinks. "Please let us offer you some punch. Personally, I prefer something a little harder, but since M-7 is paying for it, we will make do." Indicating the woman, he said, "My wife, Emory, also known as Avalon, the Sovereign Mage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the young woman said handing first Diana and the Kal-el a glass with what smelled like apple juice in it.

"Thank you," Diana replied. Then looking at Commander Greenbough, she said, "Commander Greenbough, why do I get the feeling there is some kind symbolism involved in this gesture? And you have not answered my question about following a Goddess."

The big red-haired man smiled and said, "Yes, I follow a Goddess; Freyja to be exact. I and the other nine magecats are all her creations to stand between humanity and those that would the free enchain. And yes, there is some symbolism involved with this offer of a drink. It is the custom of our peoples to offer hospitality through drink. Usually, it's mead, but apple juice will have to suffice."

"Please don't mind my husband, Princess Diana. He's getting a little more traditional, the older he gets," Avalon said.

"Old?" Superman asked. "You don't look much older than your early twenties, Commander."

"Please call me Trey," he said with a smile. "Actually, I'm forty seven years old. But my mother was an alf. She is well over two thousand years old. My people are generally long-lived."

"Tell me," Diana asked. "How is it that Selene has children on Earth?"

"The usual way, I'd imagine," Trey said with a slight smirk. "I'm not sure but there's been a suggestion that Selene, My Lady, and Thialfi's Daughter have some kind of agreement and mission that they are working on together. Their children are part of it. I just know that my own brother spent a long time away from our family because of it."

"But Zeus would not allow it," Diana protested.

Trey shrugged and said, "I'm not privy to the edicts and rules of Mount Olympus. I know that they are who they claim to be and that even the Allfather has acknowledged that whatever it is they are doing is important." Trey grinned wickedly and added, "Besides, as you pointed out, Wonder Girl is Zeus' daughter, why should he be the only one to have any fun."

Something in Diana's body language told Superman that the young man had passed some kind of test with Wonder Woman. She smiled at him and said, "You are a very wicked man, Trey Greenbough."

He smiled back and said, "Princess my people are a warrior people who live in a harsh climate. Wasting good talent is seen as stupid. We have powerful Goddesses and don't apologize for it. We revere our women as much for their battle prowess as their beauty, their talents, and their minds. My mother has on more than one occassion told me the story of Freyja Leifsdottir who while heavy with child battled the Native Americans to protect her steading. And she should know, she was there."

"I think this world is going to take some adjusting," Diana said.

"I agree," Superman added wondering exactly where this conversation was going.

"Actually, I had another reason for wanting to speak to you two," the red-head added.

Not surprised by the revelation, Superman asked,"And what was that?"

"One of the suggestions to help all of our newcomers get acquainted with not only our reality, but with each other was to possibly make some changes in the rosters of various transhuman teams."

"Go on," Superman said carefully wondering where this was going.

The big man smiled and said, "What we are talking about doing is forging a new team using members from all three realities. It would become sort of a symbol of cooperation between all of us."

Superman found that was an idea he liked. He'd already been talking with Diana and Dick Grayson about extending an offer of membership to several of the newcomers from the other reality as well as from this one. He smiled and said, "I'm all ears, Trey."

For some reason the young man found that remark to be rather amusing. In astonishment, Superman watched as the man's ears melted up to the top of his head to become a set of orange and black tiger's ears. "Actually, that's my line Superman," he said with a smirk. "But I was wondering if you had any suggestions?"

Diana smiled broadly at him and said, "Superman and I were discussing something similar ourselves. Maybe we should sit down with your Ms. Murphy and hammer out some details with her and maybe with the leader of the Avengers."

"Sounds like a good idea," Trey said. Superman got the feeling that something profound had just occured.

_**February**__** 2011 **__**Avengers**____**Mansion**_

**Iceman****aka****Robert****Louis**** "****Bobby****" ****Drake****:**

Bobby Drake looked around the room and wondered why he'd been brought along. Scott of course was leading the X-Men since the events on Utopia had led to Xavier's being "out of favor". He really couldn't complain too much, Scott had been face-first in the fight from the beginning. Even Magneto had said that Scott had done the one thing that neither he nor the professor could do: unite all of mutant-kind. The aforementioned master of magnetism and the professor were also present. Somebody named Maria Hill was there too along with Iron Man, Reed Richards, Doctor Strange- who evidently had reclaimed the mantle as Sorcerer Supreme just before Galactus' attack- and now former National Intelligence Director Steve Rogers.

"Has anyone heard from Thor?" the woman Maria Hill asked.

"The Thor we know will not be coming to this reality," Doctor Strange said firmly.

"Why?" Steve Rogers asked. Personally Bobby was uncomfortable with the idea of the man being anybody other than Captain America.

"To put it simply," Reed Richards said quietly, "The Thor we knew was only a shadow reflection of the real Thor that is the Nordic God of this reality."

"I don't understand," Ms. Hill said, obviously not happy with the news.

"As you undoubtedly know by now, there are many realities in the multi-verse. We called ours, Earth 616," Reed said. "Well this reality is what we would call Earth Prime, or Earth one point one. All the other realities, including our own are shadows of this one. It would seem that the beings that the people in our reality's past called Gods and we thought of as aliens or other superbeings, were mere shadows of the Gods of this world. Those shadows were reabsorbed by their primaries when when Doctor Strange transported us all here."

"So no, Thor," Maria said.

"No, he's here," Doctor Strange said. "He's just a REAL god in Asgard here. He's not likely to show up and start battling Ultron for fun, or spouting a bad Anglo Saxon accent."

"Perhaps we need to get some more information on the situation," Director Rogers said. "Exactly how are things different between here and our own reality, and can we get back to our own reality?"

Reed chuckled sadly. Bobby could tell that the man was not dealing well with not only the loss of their world, but the recent loss of Johnny Storm as well when he said, "We can get back there, but there's nothing but an asteroid field to go back to. The planet is gone. It will probably reform in a few thousand years but it won't be inhabitable again."

"Not only that, but I have been informed that while coming here saved millions of our own, that by the time we would be able to leave again, our departure would kill billions here. Powers beyond even the Vishanti and Octessence had to rewrite reality in a way that allowed us to be part of this one. Our tearing ourselves away would rip the very fabric of this reality apart. The same goes for our counterparts from the Justice League," Doctor Strange said. Bobby could see the weariness in the eyes of the Sorcerer Supreme.

"So what you're saying is that if we leave, it would destroy this reality, and since this reality is the source of all other realities, it would destroy the mulit-verse," Bobby asked.

"That's it in a nutshell," Reed replied.

"Okay, so no going home," Director Rogers said quickly. "What can you tell us about this reality? We've been approached by Director Kirk of the Department of Transhuman Affairs about allowing others from this reality as well as the Justice League into the Avengers and some of us going to their teams."

"Why?" Hill asked, her dark eyes narrowing in distrust.

"They think it will help everyone all around assimilate better," Rogers said. "I can't say I disagree with their thinking but I would prefer not to have any unfortunate surprises. Just how are they different from us? What about threat levels?"

Doctor Richards sighed and said, "As for raw power, I would say their transhumans are on par with us, but with a higher percentage being on the upper end of the scale. There are however far fewer of them in the general public."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"I mean that if you take out the Shan Defenders, the various nocturnals, and the Atlantean population, their raw number of transhumans fall to around the numbers of our mutant population," Doctor Richards said. "Frankly, we outnumber them, even with our losses from the Event."

"Are we discussing a coup?" Magneto asked raising an eyebrow?

"Not at all, Magneto," Director Rogers said. "I just want information."

"It should be noted that their transhuman war was similar to our own mutant wars and the so-called Civil War. The difference it that it was global, and this particular nation as well as several others fought for freedom and equality, while the rest of the world fought for tyranny. I think it would be a poor way to repay their hospitality to consider rash action," Magento said. Bobby could see the shock of those words words coming from this man reverberating around the room.

"That's an unusual sentiment coming from you, considering your own past actions," Ms. Hill said.

"You do not understand me, Ms. Hill," Magneto said. "My actions were RE-actions to the hatred human kind showed my people. The humans of the International Alliance of this world rejected that kind of hatred and violence and stood side by side with their transhumans to fight for their freedoms. That has not been lost on me." He smiled and added, "And there are other differences between their attitudes that you may consider."

"Such as?" Hill asked.

Scott spoke up and added, "Their technology is less advanced in some ways and more advanced in others. Both the Atlantean Empire and the Shan are introducing to the general public technology and policies designed specifically to take the world off the oil standard. But at the same time, there are no SHIELD helicarriers, no way that we've seen of imprisoning or containing individuals with extraordinary abilities. But then again, we haven't asked."

"So our geniuses can beat up their geniuses?" Hill asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Reed replied. "I've spoken with Doctors Plainwalker, Adams, and Stevens of this world and their intellect is impressive. They also speak very highly of another young genius out in Nevada. Their patents are impressive and far more applicable to the general public than what Stark or myself design. Storm Avionics is a prime example of someone with advance technology introducing it to the military and the general public. Their Stormwings can easily match the Avenger's Quinjet, or the X-Men's Blackbird. They just armed their military with them. Shan computers are coming on the market and creating a new tech wave, and the Atlanteans have introduced industrial scale fabricators to the West Coast to alleviate the loss of California."

"What happened there?" Scott asked. Bobby had seen where San Fran and LA were now under 300 feet of water.

"A major earthquake that measured 12 points on the Richter Scale, followed by mega-tsunami that was a thousand feet high," Iron Man said. It devastated most of the West Coast and was the opening salvo in what was their Dragon War," Director Rogers said. "This US is reeling from a disaster that made the Indonesian tsunami of 2006 look like a wading pool. I can't say I'm very impressed with the president's reaction to that threat."

"What do you mean?" Magneto asked.

"He demanded that the heroes stand down and not defend their cities. He was determined that he could talk the dragons out of burning down the cities if he could only figure out what the US had done to make them attack," Director Rogers said. "He tried to have the dragons listed as an endangered species."

"That's stupid," Magneto replied. "What happened?"

"The heroes refused to stand down and he disbanded the government teams. They fought anyway and almost lost. Only the timely arrival of a hero named Champion thought long dead saved the day," Director Rogers said. Bobby couldn't help but smile at the name of the hero. After all, he'd been a member of a team called the Champions when he was in college.

"That brings me to another issue we need to consider," Doctor Strange said. "In our reality, death for superbeings was somewhat fluid. Here, with one exception it seems to be permanent. I've been informed that once you're dead in this reality, it's pretty permanent." Bobby noticed both Director Rogers and Professor Xavier shiver at the mentioning of death.

"So why this meeting?" Bobby finally asked.

"To decide on whether to take up our hosts on their offer of membership into one of their teams, and if we should allow them membership into ours," Maria Hill said. "The President has already by executive order renewed the Avengers Charter as an act of good will."

"Do we get to choose the members?" Iron Man asked.

The dark haired woman nodded and said, "Yes. They will send us a list of candidates and their backgrounds and we are also free to accept applications on our own to conduct interviews."

"What about the X-Men?" Scott asked. "We are a mutant-based team. We don't see where this applies to us."

"Perhaps," Director Rogers said. "But there is nothing to say that mutants aren't free to apply for membership into their teams or even the Justice League or the Titans. And in this world, the only anti-mutant sentiment is what we brought with us."

"I would say that it is an equitable solution," Richards said.

"What teams are available for membership for our people locally? I mean like Wolverine serves both as an Avenger and in the X-Men, some may want dual memberships," Iron Man asked.

"That would prove difficult," Ms. Hill said. "Unlike our world, the primary areas of transhuman settlements here have been in the Southeastern United States, and now on the Nevada coast."

"Why is that?" Iron Man asked. "Please tell me we aren't dealing with a bunch of super powered redneck racists southerners."

Bobby noticed Magneto raise an eyebrow at Iron Man's implications, then seeing Bobby notice he smiled mischievously and winked at him before addressing the group at large. His voice was calm and somewhat condescending, "Actually it has more to do with the fact the genesis event that brought about the wide-spread appearance of what they call the Atlantean Gifted Gene came from the flight of a Doctor Daniel Griffin from Pearl Harbor, across the the Southern half of the US. Evidently he stopped and hovered briefly over the Northwest section of Alabama to get his bearings before continuing on his journey to Bethesda, Maryland where he died. If you had bothered to do your research Mr. Stark you'd have known this. With that kind of stereotypical mindset, there is no wonder that both Lexcorp and Syntech are eating Stark Resilient alive in the marketplace."

For once, Tony Stark was speechless.

_**February**__** 2011 **__**Hall**____**of**____**Justice**____**Washington**____**DC**_

**Batman****aka****Richard**** "****Dick****" ****Grayson****:**

Dick looked around the gathering and mentally shook his head. They'd lost so many in the attack. The ones that Doctor Fate had managed to save had been such an eclectic bunch. He had been able to reach into the Atlantic and save Aquaman's people, but not the people Q'rac. He'd been able to bring all of Gotham and Metropolis over but not Coast City- which actually made sense since there was no ground upon which it could sit.

The JLA just didn't seem the same. Of all the surviving teams, it had taken the biggest blow when Darkseid hit the Watchtower with a planet killer. The loss of the Watchtower and most of the JLA was poignant indeed. He was going to sorely miss J'onn J'onzz. To his surprise, he found that he would even miss Guy Gardner: missing John Stewart went without saying.

Most of Kara's bruising and burns had healed, as she had been the only survivor of that attack. Still there was a haunted look in her eyes. She'd lost so much, in many ways more than even Superman. He wondered how she was coping and made a mental note to have Barbara talk to her.

Power Girl on the other hand had lost two realities, her original Earth-Two reality and now their home Earth reality. Dick was somewhat surprised the Kryptonian was still sane. Perhaps she was burying herself in her leadership role in the Justice Society. It would work for a while.

"Why did you call us together, Superman?" Donna Troy asked. "We've got a lot of rebuilding to do."

Clark smiled at her and replied, "I'm aware of that Donna. However, we have some things to consider."

"Such as?" Wonder Woman's sister pressed the issue.

"To discuss several opportunities and avenues with which we've been presented," Superman replied.

"Explain," Kara said crossing her arms over her chest. Dick wondered why she always did that as it emphasized the part of her body that she often complained about men talking to.

Realizing that there was some hard feelings or perhaps survivor's guilt still lingering among the heroes, Dick cleared his throat and said, "First I would like some general information on where we stand in this world." It wasn't quite an untruth. He was far more aware of their situation than most of the others, but a recap would help calm nerves.

"We can't go home," Doctor Fate said simply.

For a second, Dick was afraid that Supergirl was going to attack him when she spun and asked, "Why the hell not?"

Even despite the fact that it's not there anymore," Kent told her, "there is the matter of reality being rewritten by the powers of the multi-verse to make a place for us here."

"Is this another Crisis situation?" Supergirl asked with a slight shudder.

"Not at all," Dick stepped in and said. "The muli-verse exists. There are countless realities out there. However this reality is the one from which all realities flow."

"You mean Earth Prime?" Superman asked.

Donna shook her head and said, "No. Earth Prime was only a reflection of this one. This is more accurately Core Earth. It is the mainstream reality. When Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange both reached out to find a universe to send us when our Earths were attacked, they latched on to the base reality from which the multi-verse expands. However in doing so, there were some split-second decisions made by beings of primal creation, called the Council of Whispers. In an instant this Earth was slightly expanded to make room for Metropolis, Gotham, Fawcett City, and even some other countries from the other reality- like Latveria. The building blocks of the very multi-verse were modified to make room for us. Should we try to return, it could tear those building blocks apart. The Council of Whispers will not allow any of us to destroy the entirety of all realities simply for us to return to a home that is not there anymore."

"So Darkseid is going to get away with what he's done?" Superman said coldly. It was a tone in his voice that worried Dick.

"I'm sure the Guardians will eventually deal with him," Hal Jordan said.

"I'm sure," Superman's voice was skeptical.

"Okay, where do we stand with out counterparts from the other universe and this new one?" Wonder Woman asked wanting to change the subject. Dick knew that as a trained warrior she understood that sometimes one had to cut their losses and move on.

"Both us and those that the press are calling the Marvels outnumber the home universe heroes. In raw physical power we seem to be considerably more powerful," Barbara said. "Superman, I believe the expression you once used when comparing the two universes is that in our reality, the dials go up to eleven."

"It was a bad analogy made in anger," Superman said sheepishly.

"However it is true," Barbara said.

"You said in raw physical power," Wonder Woman said. "That implies that we are outmatched in other areas."

"It does. Magic from the other universe is much more powerful, and in this universe even more so," Doctor Fate replied. "And when it comes to psychic or energy manipulation, you don't want to mess with the locals. There are not many telepaths on any of the worlds, but you should be wary of those from both the Marvels and the locals. There are two beings in particular around which I suggest you be particularly cautious. The first is Professor Xavier of the Marvels. The other is local and is called Phantasia."

"We're not here to fight the local heroes," Wonder Woman interjected.

"No we're not, Diana," Dick told her. "But we do need to do a threat assessment. I am sure our counterparts from both realities are doing the same."

"Superman mentioned opportunities. What opportunities?" Kara finally asked.

"We've been approached by the locals with the idea of opening up the ranks of the JLA, the Titans, and the JSA to both the locals and to the Marvels. They in turn will do the same with their teams," Wonder Woman said. "We were initially approached by one of their more popular heroes, Runeclaw about it. The offer was confirmed by Director Kirk."

"That sounds like a good idea, Diana," Donna said. "But there was an unspoken concern in your voice."

"There is. I am uncomfortable with the way the heroes in both realities conduct themselves. Furthermore I would like more information on the status of the UN in this world. I too am concerned with the idea that the UN here is not a benevolent organization working for the peace of all," the Amazon princess said.

Dick cleared his throat, touched a pad on the meeting table and said, "Oracle and I can vouch for the International Alliance's claims about the UN. They are not exaggerating by much. The local UN has operated Soviet style gulags where individuals were "re-educated" as well as involuntary breeding programs with captured transhumans. Furthermore, as part of their modified charter they have declared all transhumans to be natural resources belonging to them to be redistributed as they feel would serve the common good."

"Not the kind of organization with which we are accustomed to dealing," Superman said.

"And the International Alliance has been up front and honest with us, even going so far as to grant everyone a clean slate. I am hopeful that some of our former foes will even take them up on it," Wonder Woman added. "I have to admit that even during the recent disagreement between Themyscira and the Atlantean Empire, they did not come in shooting first and asking questions later. Their primary concern was for the missing children. That says a lot about them. Also my mother was quite impressed with the genuine fear the children had of being captured by the UN. Whether or not that was due to propaganda is up for speculation."

"What are you concerns about the attitudes of the heroes?" Superman asked.

"I've been reading the records of both those from the core universe and the Marvels. Both have fought wars where humans and meta-humans alike were killed. In the core world particularly, both heroes and villains are known to outright kill each other. Runeclaw is one of their most popular heroes, but he killed several members of the UN's UNIPACT Prime team when they were trying to escape from their trials in New York. So did his partner Azrael. During the Battle of Wolf Creek, all of the heroes and UN alike were killing each other."

"It was a war, Diana," Barbara said. "From what I understand, there is an unspoken rule here that when a villain enters killing combat, or when they threaten the lives of civilians, colloquially called "crunchies" by the non-heroic community, the heroes do whatever it takes to stop them." Dick caught the glance from Barbara that suggested that had such a rule been in place back when she was active, that she might not be confined to that wheelchair now. "The locals understand that it's a life and death struggle, they've seen heroes murdered on national television. One image in particular is rather poignant. I suggest you look up the video called Feral's murder. A popular heroine was shot in the back of the head by a UN armored trooper while she cradled her dead husband. Like it or not these people play for keeps."

"Well, anyone who is accepted as a member of the JLA, or the JSA will be made to understand that killing our enemies in unacceptable," Superman said.

Dick raised an eyebrow under his cowl and looked over at the Kryptonian and asked, "Are you rejoining?"

Superman smiled at him and said, "No. But it has always been part of the charter." He looked over at Power Girl and said, "I believe the same is true with the Justice Society."

She smiled and said, "Not quite Superman. Remember, the JSA has its origins in World War Two. In the past, JSA members have killed in wartime."

"Perhaps if we could make the technology available for containing super powered beings available to the government, the policy might change," Donna suggested.

"Good idea," Wonder Woman replied. "I will suggest it to Director Kirk."

"Do you have any idea of who you might want to recruit?" Dick asked.

"We've drawn up a list," Superman said. "But to be honest, most of the heroes left alive in this reality are much younger than the usual age and maturity of the Justice League. I think that perhaps Red Robin would be more successful at recruiting than the League."

"How so?" Tim who'd been uncharacteristicly silent up to this point asked.

"There are three very active teen heroes that I think would bring a great deal of firepower and balance to the Teen Titans."

"Superman, we've got Superboy, and Wonder Girl, firepower is not where we're hurting," Red Robin countered. Then before Superman could say anything else, he added, "But we'll take anyone you suggest under consideration."

"You seem to be somewhat withdrawn from these proceedings, Red Robin," Wonder Woman said. "What is bothering you?"

Dick watched as the young man frowned under his cowl. "I don't want to come across as prejudiced, but I have something that needs to be addressed," he began.

"Here it comes," Power Girl commented.

"Never mind," Tim quickly said.

"Say what you need to, Tim," Dick told him. "You've made it plain that you are aware that people might not like to hear it."

"Has anyone else noticed the higher percentage of gay heroes in this world?" he asked.

"I've seen the data," Dick said. "Eighty-five percent of those males gifted with enhanced strength and durability tend to be gay or bisexual. What's the issue there?"

"Has anyone seen the reporting coming out of WGBS?" he asked. "Any team that takes in one of these gay heroes is going to get crucified in the media."

"What does Morgan Edge think he's doing?" Superman asked. Dick could sense the irritation in the Man of Steel.

"He's trying to play to what he thinks is his competitor's base," Dick said. "He just doesn't understand that a great deal of this world's population has gotten past that particular issue. It's likely to blow up in his face if he's not careful."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer man," Superman said quietly.

_**February**__** 2011 **__**M**__**-7 **__**Corporation**____**Headquarters**____**Las**____**Vegas**__**, **__**Nevada**_

**Avalon****aka****Emory****Northmore****Greenbough****:**

The recent merger had been more of a headache for Emory Greenbough than just about anybody- including Gates Murphy. Murphy only had to deal with this reality. She was dealing with the magical realm as well as the physical. The arrival of several magic using and magic based heroes from two different alternate realities had created all kinds of challenges, not the least of which was that one was a very powerful sorcerer.

Sorcery had a very bad reputation in her world. Mages were easy. Each one had the mage gift which allowed them to generate, store, and manipulate the magical energy fields around them. Sorcerers however, had no mage gift. Instead they called upon other planar beings to generate and manipulate those energy fields. Most of those beings were of course demonic.

Add to the mix was the fact in the past, the Directive, a group of powerful sorcerers originally founded with the aid of Shadu had hunted down and killed just about every mage they could find, as well as vampires, fey, and any shapeshifter not part of their werewolf packs. Now with the arrival of Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of his world, the mages that had been peeking out of their hidey-holes since the destruction of the Directive by the First Pride, were suddenly disappearing back inside them.

It didn't help that Strange was said to have enough sorcerous contacts to be able to kill even the Hulk with but a wave of his fingers. His arrival was seriously upsetting the sensibilities of the nocturnal communities. Even the Forsaken Vampires were nervous, and anything that made Vincent the Grey and Vlad Tepes nervous gave her the heebie-jeebies.

She'd spent the last several months meeting with various city chancellors trying to calm their nerves. The fact that the Marvels as well as Superman's crew had brought with them their own various nocturnals was also proving difficult. Some of them didn't know the rules and others that had them explained to them refused to follow them. Poor Wynn had been very busy in the New York area lately cleaning up the messes left by a daywalker named Blade. She really didn't want to be that daywalker when her brother-in-law caught up with him. It was likely to be very quick and very messy.

She'd also spent a great deal of time talking with the Council of Whispers. As the Sovereign Mage, she not only was their servant, but had direct access to them, including the Chairman. He'd taken her as well as Doctors Fate and Strange aside and explained to all of them a great deal about what had happened and why it couldn't be changed. It was their job to explain it to their own people. Fortunately for her, most of her own people were willing to listen. She wasn't so sure about the newcomers.

This meeting however was supposed to be more to discuss the suggestions coming down from the DTA. The problem there was that too many transhumans no longer trusted the government after President Pantywaist turned on them during the Dragon War. She knew that everyone there would listen out of politeness- Director Kirk had been on the front lines of the good fight for too long not to give him that courtesy- but they were also likely to reject it.

As she and Trey arrived on sandy sea shore near the M-7 headquarters in Las Vegas she smiled. She'd controlled the teleport spell instead of her husband which meant that they didn't arrive in a lighting bolt that would have turned the sand around them into glass. Even after all these years, Trey's approach to magic was still to hit it with as big a hammer as he could. "Why is it that we end up here at least once a month lately?" he asked.

"Because you know as well as I do that Gates Murphy is probably the best informed person in the world when it comes to transhuman intelligence," she replied as the two entered the large glass and stone edifice. Once again she was marvelling at the mixture of Shan and Atlantean architecture that had created such a beautiful building that was said to be able to withstand a 5 megaton nuclear blast.

"I'm just wondering when the DNA and the DTA is going to let me retire and just be a magecat," Trey said.

"Probably never," Lorna Grimwauld aka Life Force said from across the room. The small young woman smiled and walked over to hug both she and her husband. Lorna, her twin Corbin as well as the other two members of the Wrought had been their students at Wolf Creek Academy. Emory knew that her husband would always hold a special place in the hearts and minds of many of their former students. "It's good to see you again, Commander."

Trey smiled at the small dark haired demi-goddess and said, "You too. How are you coping with the situation out here?"

"The rebuilding efforts are coming along fine. The biggest problem is patrolling some of the more isolated islands. The tsunami really cut up the landscape. Most of them are uninhabited, and are pretty much uninhabitable. But the changes in the Cold California current is also playing havoc with the weather. Those mountains drained most of the moisture from the air before it ever hit Nevada. Now their gone and the place is flooding a lot. Aerin says it starting to remind her of where she lived in Eastern Kentucky. The desert is being replaced with grassland and the local ecology is in constant flux," she said.

"How much are YOU playing havoc with the local ecology?" Trey asked raising an eyebrow. "I heard about your gift to Leif for his birthday."

The girl blushed and said, "That's the only playing I've done and those cats stay on the property. We're not about to release them or their kittens into the wild."

"Kittens?" Trey asked. "You have litters of winged housecats now?"

Lorna smiled and said, "Two actually. Want one?"

"No," Emory said rather quickly. "We are not at home enough to care for one."

"So what brings you to this meeting?" Trey asked.

"Ms. Murphy wants my input on the newcomers. I think she wants to know how many of them I can neutralize if need be."

"And how many is that?" Avalon asked.

"If it has DNA, I can affect it," the young woman said firmly. "It doesn't have to be human, Terran, or even native to this reality. Remember what I did to that dragon."

"You have a point. Remind me never to irritate you, Lorna," Trey said.

Emory and Trey spent the next few minutes reacquainting themselves with the others at the gathering. There hadn't been a meeting like this since the Dragon War. The Lords of Atlantis and the Shan were there as were the Atlanta Knights and even Stride and Morn had made it over from San Diego where they'd been living since the government disbanded Paraforce 1.

As she and Trey settled into their seats, Emory noticed Keith, Tori, and Sarah sitting quietly in the corner. The blue-white streaks in his hair gave Shadowbolt an air of maturity that went beyond his early twenties. Both Witchwind and ShadowWing hovered close to him, and Emory got the feeling that even after almost two years, they still were being over-protective of him. She smiled at the trio that made up Birmingham's premier transhuman team, Storm Force and realized that theirs was a team that could definitely benefit from an infusion of members from one or both of the groups of newcomers.

Trey leaned over to her and said, "I'm already on it. I've spoken with Cyclops and Red Robin about suggesting candidates for Storm Force."

Raising an eyebrow at her husband she commented, "I thought I was the telepath in this marriage."

He grinned at her and said, "Maybe, but we've been together so long that we're connected at the brain."

She chuckled and noted Depth Charge, Coral, and Dragonphyre entering the room together dropping a discussion as they realized that several adults were listening. Emory didn't bother trying to scan any of them to find out what it was about. She knew that Corey had the best mind shields of any non-psi on the planet and an iron will that was off the chart. Depth Charge was a powerful psi, like herself, and Dragonphyre as one of the dragonborn had his own shields. However, there was something about the friendship those three seemed to have forged that worried Emory. They had a potential for a great deal of good natured mischief.

Behind them were the Atlanta Knights: Challenger, Moonwind, Quantum, and Razorwing. That was another team that could use a few more members; especially since they were made up of all gay heroes. She was surprised at how well Atlanta had embraced them however and was glad for it.

Then the room grew somewhat quiet when both Ashleigh Greystoke and Merrick Bishop strode in with Emory's brother in law, Wynn. The arrival of the Southeastern Director of the the Department of Nocturnal Affairs with the chancellor of Atlanta, and the proxy of the chancellor of the rest of the Southeast suggested that there was a problem among the nocturnals about which she was unaware.

"If we could all take our seats so we can get started," Gate's Murphy, the CEO and owner of the M-7 Corporation broke through the silence with a commanding voice.

It didn't take long for the rest of the room to settle into their seats. Emory smiled when Stride leaned over to her husband and quietly said, "This is the kind of meeting that makes the government nervous."

Trey nodded and told him, "We have government representation. My brother Wynn is a Deputy Director for the Department of Nocturnal Affairs."

"Somehow I doubt that be very comforting to that idiot in the White House," Stride replied.

"I thought you were a supporter," Trey asked.

"I was until he turned on us and tried to surrender the country to the dragons," looking over at Merrick he quickly added, "no offense intended."

Merrick simply smiled and said, "None taken."

"Be that as it may, the government is fully aware of this meeting," Murphy announced. Director Kirk requested that we hold it."

"Are they aware that the heads of two different governments and that there is a nocturnal presence here as well?" Dragonphyre of all people asked.

"They are," Murphy told them. "The administration wants to re-establish a series of national teams, and wants to invite our newcomers to join them. They say it's a way to better integrate them into our reality."

"As much as I support the idea of integrating the newcomers," Moonwind began, "the government can go screw themselves." Emory knew that there was still a great deal of hard feelings between the former members of Paraforce 1 and the US government. They had stepped up and saved not only the nation, but the entire International Alliance from the UN. They had put their lives on the line, and then the new administration had tried to turn them into the enemy when the dragons attacked. A murmur of agreement to the sentiment seemed to echo around the room.

"The government will create the new team whether we like it or not," Murphy said. "They will just put newer inexperienced transhumans on it and get them killed."

"So what do you suggest?" Emory asked, knowing the woman had a plan.

"Jump ahead of the government and invite several newcomers to join the various M-7 teams," she said.

"That might work, but they have to be willing to join," Trey said. "They may prefer the prestige of a government team."

"Not if the government keeps its requirement that any hero on their payroll has to reveal their identity and submit to the government database," Challenger said.

"Okay, so you want to hire some new employees," Phantasia said. "Why call this meeting?"

"I have my own concerns about the newcomers," Murphy said.

"Such as?" Phantasia pressed the issue.

The tall red-haired woman sighed replied, "There are two. The first of which is the rapid integration of the less than honest organizations that came over with those in our own. Richelieu Factor has had extensive contact with an organization called the League of Assassins. Furthermore, Red October has joined an organization called Hydra. It would seem that the bad guys are doing a better job of joining forces than the heroes."

"And you know this how?" Phantasia asked.

Murphy crossed her arms across her chest and gave the smaller woman a knowing look and said, "I have my sources."

Phantasia chuckled and said, "Okay. So you have access to information that makes Atlantean Imperial Intelligence look like a reference set. What is your other concern?"

Murphy frowned and said, "The newcomers have brought with them their own problems which threaten to spill over into our reality. We've never really had much of an anti-transhuman sentiment."

"What do you call the UN then?" Coldfire asked snarkily. Of course Aerin would have little use for the UN. She'd been captured by them as a young girl.

"They don't hate u.. transhumans, they envy the power of transhumans. Well, that is except for the Organization of Islamic States, but they hate everyone, including each other. The UN is a collectivist organization that sees transhumans as a resource that if they could control, they could use to bring the world under their domination. But some of the people that have come over, and I mean the baseline humans, they actively hate anyone with unusual powers. They fought a civil war over it that killed a lot of people."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Challenger asked.

"Just be aware of it. You know the president proposed some kind of similar legislation just before the Battle of Mount Charleston. Fortunately, Congress refused to introduce it. I'm afraid that there are those among the newcomers who may try again. I want you to be aware of the danger. A lot of American blood and treasure was spent to protect us from the UN. Some people may try to twist that into some kind registration program."


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to get this posted as we're fast approaching Nanowrimo and I'm gearing up for that. Please remember to feed the author at the comment's box.

Cobalt-Blue

**Shadowcat aka Katherine Pryde **

Katherine's life had been in turmoil lately. She'd stood on the front line of the good fight for so long and seemed to have nothing but heartbreak and despair to show for it. Being trapped in a huge bullet aimed at earth for what seemed like forever, and then after finally being rescued not being able to take physical form without intense concentration had taken its final toll on her. When she'd announced she was leaving Utopia to take one of the other teams up on their offer for membership, only Wolverine and Storm seemed to understand.

Of course Storm had her grief to deal with. T'Challa her husband, nor his African country had made the transition. He'd died at the hands of Galactus like so many others in her own reality. The only reason Storm survived was she'd been visting the X-Men on the day of the attack. Wolverine was just Logan, or James, or whatever name he was going by lately. He understood the need for a change of location. But what had really shocked the team was her choices of places to relocate.

"Birmingham, Alabama?" Bobbie DeCosta had protested. "You wanna go live with a bunch of redneck racists?"

"What makes you think that Storm Force is racist?" she demanded.

"They're in the South!" Bobby had protested again.

"Hey!" Rogue challenged.

"I think you're letting your own prejudices show, Bobby," Sam interrupted.

Kate had stood her ground and said, "I'm not justifying my decision to you, Robert. I'm informing you of it."

"Why not one of the new government teams being offered?" Magneto asked. But Kate knew that he knew exactly why. He was giving her an out, a way to explain herself without justifying it.

"I'd rather work with a private organization at this point. I think I've had enough of government work," she told him.

"You could always apply to Murphy's Law in either Las Vegas or Atlanta!" Bobby had interjected.

"In case you haven't noticed, Atlanta is in the South too," Kate said. She sighed and added, "And there aren't any openings on the Vegas team."

Eric smiled and added, "And Witch Wind is on Storm Force."

"What's so special about Witch Wind?" Bobby had demanded.

Kate smiled and said, "Let's just say that I would feel far more at home with a team that is accepting of another Jew."

Scott cleared his throat and Kate could see a questioning expression on his face, even behind the heavy ruby quartz glasses he wore. "Do you think that you aren't welcome here because you're a Jew?"

She smiled and hugged the man who'd been far more of a leader to her than she'd ever expected. "Of course not, Scott. But I feel like getting back in touch with my heritage, and from what I've been reading Witch Wind is too."

"I still think you're making a mistake," Roberto said.

"It's my mistake to make," she'd told him.

Two days later, she was touching down at Birmingham International Airport, and now she was here at the Headquarters donated to the team by Syntech Industries. Around the small coffee table in the middle of the sitting area were Witch Wind, Shadow Wing, and Shadow Bolt, plus a raven haired woman wearing a costume that could only be described as being filled with all the stars of the night sky. On her belt was a long piece of golden rope, on her wrists two bracers. This was either Wonder Woman or Troia, she wasn't sure which.

"First of all," Shadow Bolt, apparently the only male on the team said, "welcome to Storm Force, Shadowcat and Troia. We're glad to have you both. Things have been a little tough since Night Angel was injured in the Dragon War."

"Oh?" the dark haired woman Troia asked. "How so?"

Witch Wind frowned and answered, "Everyone wants their pint of blood and pound of flesh. Night Angel took down a lot of bad guys when he was active. Some actually still respect him, but others just want to get back at the city he protected for all those years- sometimes in direct opposition to its leaders."

"We've had several of his old foes show up to rub it in his nose that he can't do anything about it," Shadow Wing said. Briefly, Katherine wondered where the woman's great black feathered wings went when she was not using them. It was obvious from the halter top she was wearing that she didn't have them bound like Warren did his.

"How have you handled that?" Katherine asked.

"Depends on what kind of powers they exhibit and what they are doing. One, we haven't caught yet calls himself The Don. He's a cyborg with extensive underworld contacts and access to some pretty high-weaponry. The real problem is that he's made some in-rodes with both Intergang and the Maggia so he's upped the ante on the general power level. They've started trading technology and so far, he's killed fifteen people in an attempt to seize control of the city's criminal element. We really need to stop him before he manages to irritate Chancellor Stone."

"Chancellor?" Troia asked.

"Walther Stone is the leader of the city's nocturnal population. He keeps the few vampires, shifters, and mages here in line. He's made it a point to try and keep the nocturnals- the vampires especially- above board in their business dealings. Most vampires are immune to street drugs so in some cities- like Chicago- they end up trafficking them to build their finances. Chancellor Stone put a stop to that practice here in Birmingham right after the Vampire Wars of the Southeast."

"You people have a lot of wars," Katherine said. "The Transhuman War, the Vampire War of the Southeast, and the Dragon War."

Shadowbolt shrugged and said, "And you had the Secret Wars One and Two, the Hulk War, and the Civil War, not mention the Skrull Invasion, and the Seige of Asgarth."

"Asgard, Shadowbolt," Katherine corrected him. "And how did you know about the Secret Wars? They were after all secret."

Shadowbolt smiled and said, "According to Commander Greenbough, the "d" at the end is pronounced as a soft t-h. Since he speaks Alfar and Old Norse, I'll take his word for it. As for the Secret Wars, remember, you guys' adventures were our comic books. I'm afraid that although we don't know your secret identifies, we do know a lot about your adventures."

"Well, my identity is public," Troia said. "But I wonder what you know about our pasts."

Shadow Wing shrugged and said, "We know that you are an amalgam of several realities' version of yourself, and that you were cursed to live a series of tragic lives. But we only know what's been in the comics. Since you, like so many of

our heroes have a public identity then we know a bit more about you than we do Superman or Batman."

"Yet your identities are fairly common knowledge?" Katherine said.

Shadow Bolt actually blushed as Witch Wind answered, "That's because Keith was severely injured in the Dragon War and our identities were released when someone used a Freedom of Information Act lawsuit against the hospital to get his identity. Ours sort of came out after that. How we avoided outing Quantum and Razorwing, we still don't know."

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if the President released it out of spite. They WERE after all members of Paraforce 1," Shadow Bolt added.

"I've done my own research on you as well," Katherine told them. And of course she had. She was one of the best hackers in the world and had managed to penetrate some of this world's secrets as well. She would, however keep her secrets close to her vest. "I know that you three form a rather powerful gestalt called Shadow Storm." She looked over at Witch Wind and said, "And I know you hold dual citizenship with the US and Israel."

She turned to Keith and said, "And I know that the doctors can't explain how your face was healed, but they suspect that Doctor Greenbough aka Avalon aka the Sovereign Mage had something to do with it and they considered removing her hospital privileges for it."

Next she faced Tori Saunders aka Shadow Wing smiled and said, "And I know that you three share more than just a gestalt but a polyamorous relationship as well. Beyond that, I know that half the funding for this particular M-7 team is provided by Syntech Industries through a dummy corporation."

"Why do I feel like I've been left out of the loop?" Troia said. "I'm just here to help put the bad guys in jail."

Tori chuckled and said, "I think you're right, Ms. Troy. Now that we've established how high we can all piss up the tree, maybe we should get down to business and show you around the facility."

The DC heroine smiled and said, "I think that would be a good idea."

Katherine already got the feeling she was going to fit into this little group rather well.

**Washington D.C.**

JLA (with a few additions from both the Marvel Universe and the Core Universe)

Kara pulled up hard and banked to the left as one of the energy bolts from the blonde woman blasted a hole through the upper floors of the Eisenhower Building. This attack was just a little too close to the President for Kara's tastes. Of course she wasn't sure exactly how the Secret Service's was likely to react to her since she and Cassandra Sandmark had technically attacked the President in their own world during the Amazon invasion.

With lighting fast Kryptonian reactions, she twisted and looked at the Marvel woman that Storm, her newest teammate had identified as Moonstone. Small organs in the back of her eyes contracted and heat lanced from them to strike her attacker in the shoulder.

Moonstone didn't even flinch but kept coming at her. Kara didn't understand. Her heat vision could punch a hole through steel in less than a second, and this woman was just shrugging it off. "Sister Slice, you and Deathstroke get the target. The rest of us will handle these losers!"

Kara heard the scarlet clad speedster grumble under her breath, "I thought youse was in charge here, Wilson, not that bimbo!"

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator just nodded to her and said, "I am, but she's right. Let the flashies handle the so-called heroes. Our target is Director Kirk. Reconnoiter ahead and locate him!"

"Huh?" Sister Slice said.

Kara could see Wilson roll his good eye under the mask and said, "Go find the target. Kill him or bring him to me to kill, which ever you rather do."

With a quick nod, the core world speedster took off toward the front of the Eisenhower Building. Kara yelled, "Jesse Quick, there' s a speedster heading into the building! Her target is Department of Transhuman Affairs Director Kirk"

"On it SG!" she heard the young woman reply just before Moonstone slammed into her.

Jesse took off after the dark crimson blur she saw heading into the Eisenhower Building as she tried to recall what she'd been briefed about the speedstress known as Sister Slice. She was one of the core-world's fastest speedsters, only surpassed by the hero Stride and the UN operative Speedstar. She was also known as being vicious not only by the heroes of the core-world but by the bad guys as well. She had been responsible for killing a whole school busload of kids in Las Vegas, which evidently included the grandchildren of at least one big shot in the Mafia.

As she raced up the marble steps and entered the Eisenhower Executive Building through the doors on 17th Street, she saw two guards reaching for their guns as their heads slowly toppled from their shoulders, sliced clean off by the villainess' razor sharp Kukri knives. They were beyond any help she or anyone else of which she knew's ability to save. All she could do was bring the villainess down and protect Director Kirk.

A sonic boom echoed through the building and Jesse poured on the speed, once again focusing on the speed formula taught to her by her father. Passing several warped hand rails in the stairwell, she realized something. Sister Slice might be as fast as she was, but Jesse realized her connection to the Speed Force gave her a few advantages, including being able to make 180 degree turns on a dime.

Dashing through the slowly closing door to the fourth floor, she raced down the hall in the direction of the sonic boom. Braking hard, she heard a crash coming from an office at the other end. Taking a hard left, she raced down the corridor into a well apportioned outer office to see a stunned male receptionist sitting at a desk. The door to his right was completely shattered and the sounds of a struggle were emanating from the office beyond.

With thoughts only of the dangers that Director Kirk might be facing she accelerated toward the office to see the Director picking himself up from the floor, a glowing thin sword in his hand that reminded her of a cross between a saber. There was a vaguely female shaped indention in the maple wall paneling- the impression was sporting a rather large set of breasts- as Sister Slice lay on the floor stunned. There was a nasty cut down her left knee and another deeper cut that at seemed to circle her upper torso. There was blood everywhere.

Seeing another speedster arrive on the scene the well built older man stepped back into a defensive stance, the tip of his thin sword pointed toward Jesse. She smiled at him and said, "Relax Director. I'm one of the good guys. The name is Jesse Quick, and I'm with the Justice League of America," she told him.

He smiled at her and asked, "You won't mind will you, if I wait until she's down for the count before I relax." Jesse noted that he maneuvered so that the tip of the glowing sword was between him and both Jesse and the groaning form of Sister Slice who was trying to rise.

Jesse smiled as she quickly kicked the villainess in the side of the head, knocking her out with a single blow. The sword did not lower. "There are still at least five other members of the strike force trying to kill you."

"Then I suggest you get out there and help the rest of your team," Director Kirk said. Looking down at the unconscious form of Sister Slice, he added, "Take her with you. "l'll get myself to safety."

"Where?" Jesse asked.

The director simply smiled and said, "To safety." It was obvious that he was not going to divulge the location of his bolt-hole.

Jesse grabbed Sister Slice and headed back out of the building to see who else needed help.

Storm soared high over the intersection of Executive Avenue. Below she could see several costumed forms closing on the Eisenhower Building. She briefly wondered how she had suddenly like Katherine found herself on a team other than one from her own reality. She watched as the woman named Jesse Quick chased a local speedster into the building. Supergirl- an arrogant name if she'd ever heard one- was slugging it out with Moonstone out over Pennsylvania Avenue, both women demonstrating unbelievable levels of physical strength. Off to her right she saw Namor's old foe, Tiger Shark was squaring off with a local hero who called himself Moonclaw. She'd heard that his brother was one of the most popular and powerful heroes on the core world.

Hovering a moment, she watched at the tall handsome red-haired man squared off with the gray-skinned brute, Tiger Shark. Still glistening from being in the Potomac, Tiger Shark leapt at the home-grown hero, teeth bared and ready for action. In a blink of an eye, the large red-haired man's form flowed up into a giant weretiger.

Bam! The world went spinning. Something cold and sharp suddenly bit into her side. She was freezing from an unnatural cold. Calling on the winds, she righted herself to see the blue-white faced form of a woman who seemed to be covered in frost.

Twisting to the side, Storm kicked out hard against her assailant and summoned the winds to push her into a higher altitude away from the woman who had evidently leapt from one of the nearby buildings. Even the winds she'd summoned on this hot late summer day were cold and chilled her to the bones. There was something not right about this woman.

Below her the giant weretiger and Tiger Shark collided with the force of two semi trucks. A bloodcurdling roar ripped through the city, and even Storm felt its power. Turning to gain her balance, she saw the woman who'd attacked her rising in the air on a tower of ice, not unlike how Bobby Drake would set up an ice slide.

Instinctively, she reached to her side where she'd been hit and was surprised when her hand came back bloody. Looking down, she saw an icy dagger embedded in her side, just above her hip. "First blood goes to you," she said to the woman. "But I am not without my own offenses."

With a gesture she sent a bolt of lightning slamming into the woman and her ice tower. For a moment the tower seemed to be lit from inside as the lightning danced through and around her attacker.

"What's wrong Storm?" Seemingly unhurt, the woman asked in a milk-toast Midwestern accent, "Did they tell you about me?"

"I have no idea who you are, woman. I just know that you threaten the lives of innocents all around you," Storm replied as she floated above the scene lighting dancing in the sudden storm clouds above her.

The woman chuckled. It was the deep and evil laugh reflecting no redeeming qualities at all but a pure emptiness of soul. "Then in this case, ignorance isn't only bliss, but fatal. Far be it for me to deprive you of your joy."

Out of nowhere, Storm felt her feet freeze and a solid block of ice appeared around the lower half of her torso. She struggled to stay aloft with the sudden extra weight and began to plummet toward the woman below. She fed the intensity of the winds around her and added to it a scorching hot desert wind, hoping that the heat the would weaken the woman. Crashing into the ice tower, she hit the woman again with a bolt of lightning as the ice on her hips grew further up her body .

Storm began to feel the chill hit her. It was leeching the very heat from her body. Before she could react the woman was right in front of her as the ice enveloped her up to her neck. "Heat doesn't bother me, Storm," the woman grinned evilly. I feed off it, just like I'm going to feed off you."

The kiss was cold and passionless, as the woman's lips touched hers. Storm felt a sudden chill run through her body. Just before the blackness took her, she heard a the man called Deathstroke yell, "Killer Frost! Sister Slice is down. You'll have to go after Director Kirk!"


End file.
